


Failed Delivery

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Everywoman Treat, Gen, Ireland, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: How Fiona forced Thomas O’Neill into hiding.





	Failed Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



> Thomas O’Neill: the one-time bad guy from the episode “Long Way Back”

“This is my target,” Thomas O’Neill said, pointing to a dot, made with a black ink Sharpie, on a map of Northern Ireland. Helena Augusta College.”

“Why are you planning to bomb Helena Augusta College?” Fiona asked him.

“It’s where the richest politicians from the UK send their girls to school in Ireland. They’re the daughters of the richest, most corrupt people that rule the United Kingdom.”

“Why are you targeting the girls? Why not target a bank in London where the politicians have accounts?”

O’Neill laughed. “They can always get their money back. But they can never get their girls back. I need you to make my bomb—you do know how I make my bombs, correct?”

Fiona nodded. She didn’t tell O’Neill she wasn’t going to have innocent girls, and the people attending them, blown up by a bomb laced with rat poison.

“I need you to make my bomb and drive it up to Belfast around ten AM two days from now to where their dining hall is. I want you to set off the bomb at noon. Noon is lunchtime at Helena Augusta, and all those privileged girls will be there. Around three, I’m going to release a statement through RTÉ demanding the United Kingdom release our brothers from their prisons, or we’ll be taking more of their girls.”

Fiona nodded. “And what happens if the bomb doesn’t get there?”

O’Neill looked at Fiona. He didn’t consider the bomb not getting to Belfast. “That’s not going to happen. I trust you, Fiona.” He put his hands on Fiona’s shoulders. “Help me bring out brothers back home.”

 

Fiona drove the lorry out of Dublin, the bomb she made for O’Neill inside of it. Unlike what O’Neill was hoping for, the lorry wasn’t going to even make the border of Ireland and Northern Ireland. She refilled the lorry’s petrol tank. She also took the caps off the tyres of the lorry, sliding them into her pocket. With the lorry’s gas tank full, she drove the lorry five kilometers before she pulled the lorry to the side of the road. Fiona left the lorry, making sure no one else could see her.

Fiona walked in the opposite direction from where she parked the lorry. She walked until she could hear a car approaching her. She flagged the car down. “Excuse me, are you going to Drogheda? My car broke down near Popes Cross and I need a ride to get to Dundalk before the evening.”

The driver invited Fiona into her car, and they both headed south towards Drogheda.

“Did you see that lorry back there?”

The driver said yes.

“I think it’s been there for a while. It seems suspicious to me. I caught a glimpse of the lorry and its tyres are deflated. Do you think we should call the police before I find someone to take me to Dundalk?”

 

Fiona called the Drogheda police and told them about the bomb. A bomb squad disarmed the bomb. And because the bomb was made in O’Neill’s style, O’Neill was immediately pinned as the suspect. 

Fiona was dropped off in front of a random house in Drogheda. She stole an abandoned car, hot-wired it, and drove it back to Dublin. She turned the radio on to RTÉ Radio 1. The host of the radio show was talking about O’Neill’s bomb. Fiona wasn’t pleased when it was implied the authorities in Dublin couldn’t find O’Neill. But Fiona was at least happy that a monster like O’Neill wouldn’t be threatening anyone, let alone children, with his bombs for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> RTÉ: Raidió Teilifís Éireann (Radio-Television of Ireland), public broadcaster of Ireland


End file.
